Madness equals love
by HolyJuice
Summary: La locura y el amor para muchos es un sinonimo algo aterrador, ¿Cuanto se puede amar a una persona hasta el punto de asesinar a quien sea y a lo que sea que le haga daño al amor de tu vida? Lemmon


N/A: Jeje, espero les guste, un nuevo fic, perdon por no continuar con los otros, pero, la inspiracion no me llego

_Los personajes perteneces a Shingiku Nakamura_

* * *

><p>¿Qué es lo que se hace para que el ser amado sea feliz?, algunos dan tarjetas, o regalos costosos, otros, componen canciones o poemas solo para ellos y otros que complacen a su pareja en todo. Eso era lo que el gran escritor Usami Akihiko hacia, pero, para el, eso no era suficiente. Quería que su gran amor Takahashi Misaki, sea completamente feliz el resto de su vida, él pensaba que esa hermosa creatura merecía vivir sin ningún problema o angustia que lo aquejara e hiciera perder su hermosa y angelical sonrisa.<p>

Cuando el universitario y su hermano mayor discutieron acaloradamente sobre el futuro del castaño, esta termino en un Takahiro diciéndole cosas horribles.

-¡Eres una molestia!- grito el mayor después de haber propinado una fuerte bofetada en la cara de su hermanito -¡Eres un inútil que jamás llegara a ser útil en la vida! ¡Por tu culpa…PAPA Y MAMA MURIERON!-

El menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, jamás pensó que su hermano mayor llegara a culparlo por la muerte de sus padres, o peor aún, que se haya atrevido a golpearle. El menor salió de la casa de su hermano corriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos llego al apartamento del escritor, cuando llego, se abalanzo sobre el y lloro descontroladamente en su pecho hasta quedarse dormido.

El mayor no soporto ver a su pequeño tan desconsolado, quería que el fuera feliz, quería liquidar todos sus dolores, o, también podía liquidar la causa de sus dolores.

* * *

><p>Camino sigilosamente hasta llegar al apartamento de Takahiro, sabía que Manami había salido a visitar a su familia por un mes, así que el estaba solo. Toco la puerta un par de veces, después el hombre salió, cuando lo vio de inmediato cambien su expresión a una seria.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Solo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso con Misaki

- Sabes, no me trates de convencer a que me disculpe, no me arrepiento de nada

-Takahiro, no debiste hacer eso, es tu hermano, y tu única familia

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no lo necesito, tengo a Manami, y con ella, puedo crear mi propia familia

El escritor se enfureció mas, pero, afortunadamente aun estando enojado, Takahiro no era como su hermano, que podía leer todos los sentimientos del escritor a la perfección, por más que este trate de ocultarlos.

-Takahiro, por favor, piénsalo mejor, no sabes cuánto dolor le estas causando a Misaki

- El ya no me importa, no me importa lo que el haga con su vida, por mi que se aviente de un puente, de seguro nadie lo extrañaría

El escritor no aguanto mas y tomo al otro del cuello y lo saco de su apartamento para después estrellarlo contra la pared.

-Como te atreves a decir eso, Misaki es la persona mas importante para mi, y la única razón del porque sigo respirando, si el muriera, yo no tardaría mucho en estar con el, y al ser el la persona mas importante para mi…- exclamo con odio y un brillo de locura en sus ojos, saco de su bolsillo una pistola y con rapidez apunto a la cabeza del peliazul – No puedo permitir que un ser tan despreciable como tú le haga daño- dijo para después tirar del gatillo y acabar con la vida de su "amigo", gracias a que la pistola tenia silenciador, no se oyó mas que el ruido que hizo la bala al topar con el cráneo, que los vecinos podían confundir fácilmente con "Alguien se cayó, o tiro algo".

Tomo el cadáver y lo arrastro unos cuantos metros y le quito su billetera para que pareciera que en un asalto le habían asesinado. Subió a su auto con una sonrisa un tanto sádica, hace 2 años jamás hubiera pensado en matar a Takahiro, la mínima idea de lastimarlo se le hacia horrorosa, y ahora, ahí estaba el, encubriendo el asesinato de "su mejor amigo" y amor platónico, eso ahora no importaba, el debía de proteger a su Misaki, debía de alejarlo de toda persona que lo hiciera sentirse miserable. Aunque tuviera que liquidar a medio mundo, eso jamás pasara.

* * *

><p>NA: Si, si, algunas me odiaran otras me dirán "Pero que has hecho!" pero entiéndanme, estaba en una clase aburrida y se me vino la idea, además, la idea de un Akihiko completamente loco de amor se me hace tan sexy y hermosa! También creo que hare un lemmon algo sádico, jejejeje. No creo que dure mas de 10 caps, pero si me animo tal vez haga una conti donde Misaki ohh *se tapa lo boca porque es spoiler*

Bueno espero reviews, criticas, amenazas, todo s recibido. AYUDEN A ESTA POBRE AUTORA A SUBIR SU AUTOESTIMA XD.

**NO SE NECESITA CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW**


End file.
